


Needing You

by Bellarke_madi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_madi/pseuds/Bellarke_madi
Summary: What happens when Bellamy picks up Clarke the girl he despises after the worst day of her life. And what she needs, well she needs Bellamy.Mainly smut.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Needing You

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just smut with a little bit of plot at the start.  
> Let me know what you think in the comments and do you want me to make this into a collection of one shots.   
> This is unedited so sorry for any mistakes❤️

Needing you:

"Princess" Bellamy said, window rolled down of his track as he pulled to a stop next to her where she walked. A smirk on his face.  
"Bellamy" She replied not really in the mood. It was raining and of course today would be the day she forgot to take her umbrella, she was soaked to the bone as well as being very pissed off.  
"Need a ride" he smirked, eating a stupid damn apple. Why was that so fucking hot?  
"I don't need anything from you" She sneered.  
"Your going to drown. Or catch a cold" he replied.  
"That's actually a myth" she retorted.

"Hey nice rack, want to come party with us baby" she heard some drunk guys hollar at her from behind. Bellamy obviously had heard too his jaw clenched as he looked up at her.  
"What will it be princess?" he asked laughing.  
"Your an arse" she almost shouted stomping round to the passenger door and letting herself in. She couldn't fucking belive it she was in the car with Bellamy Blake, she was pretty sure he hated her, and she wasn't particularly that fond of him anyway.

High school was mess for any kid, but when your the daughter of the mayor people tend to fear you. Whisper about you as you enter a room, however never want to be with you or friends. Bellamy was the complete opposite he was one of the students the school let in to show they were diverse and not just full of rich kids. He'd got in on a scholarship, beautiful, a jock, clever, popular and most definitely a fuck boy. He also dubbed her, her famous nickname "Princess"

"Well what would we do if the Princess died from frostbite?" he asked mocking her.  
"You know what I'm done okay. You fucking win. Want me to say I'm a spoilt brat, a monster, a bitch? I'm serious Bellamy tell me and I'll say it okay? I've had the worse fucking day in the world and I can't deal with your right now" she fumed glancing at Bellamy. He looked shocked mouth slight agape. He looked back at her catching her eyes and she thought he saw something close to understanding.

"Bad day?" he asked but this time all sacarsm was gone, for a fleeting second he seemed genuine.  
"That's the biggest understatement of the century" she said begging the tears that were threatening to overflow would stay away for while longer.  
"Want me take you home?" he asked a softness in his voice foreign to her.  
"Anywhere but home" she replied gazing out the window.  
"Boyfriends, Finn right?" he asked but immediately knew his mistake, Clarke eyes almost glowed she let out a low laugh that developed into a sob.  
"I don't have one, not anymore" she whispered.  
"I'm sorry Princ-Clarke" he said, she didn't know where he was taking her and to be honest she didn't overly care.

She had head pressing against the door he wasn't to sure if she was asleep. Her phone buzzed again for the fourth time since she got in the car and again she declined it. They drove in comfy scilence, he wanted to ask more questions but thought better off it. Within a minute of her last decline her phone buzzed again.  
"Fucksake Finn, get the bloody message I don't want to talk to you. Not today. You knew what it meant to have you with me, I needed you. You were with me when I was told, a year ago today I thought would be the worst day of my life but I guess i was wrong. Your a two timing bastard Finn" she said angrily before hanging up throwing her phone into the floorwell. The tears she held back this long over flowed, drowning her cheeks. 

"Hey its okay Clarke" he said softly turning of the truck looking over at her.  
"Where are we Bellamy?" she asked looking up at him. It stuck him how unsure she looked maybe even broken, the gleam in her eye he'd often noticed as she taunted back to his latest remark gone.  
"At my house Clarke, I didn't know where to take you and your gonna freeze in those wet clothes" he said slowly getting out his truck, going round to open her door.

"Mum, I'm home" Bellamy shouted opening the door filing in before Clarke.  
"Oh thank god, O's upstairs. I got to get to work by love" she said kissing Bellamy, completely ignoring Clarke as she rushed out the door.  
"Wait here. I'll go get you something to change into" he said walking upstairs. A small girl maybe 11 or 12 walked in from the kitchen.  
"Bell mum left ag..." she stopped short as she caught sight of Clarke.  
"Bellamys just gone upstairs, he will be right back. I'm Clarke nice to meet you" She said.  
"Octavia" she replied plopping down on the sofa.

"You play monopoly?" Octavia asked.  
"We are not playing monopoly before dinner O" Bellamy, said coming down the stairs handing Clarke one of his tops and she hoped his mum's shorts.  
"I'm guessing mum didn't make dinner?" Bellamy asked.  
"No. I thinks she's on drugs again" she said so matter of a facts, it shocked Clarke.   
"Octavia" Bellamy scolded but she could see the hurt flood into his eyes and gathered that might not be to far of the truth.   
"You can change in the bathroom it's at the top of the stairs" he says. 

When she came back downstairs Bellamy was cooking something on the stove, octavia was sitting up on the breakfast bar.   
"You okay?" Bellamy asked her as she came and sat next to O.   
"Yeah. What you making?" she asked, pointing to Octavia one of the mistakes she made on her maths homework.   
"Spaghetti bolognese" he replied as Octavia gave out a loud sigh.   
"I hate maths" she muttered.   
"Want some help?" Clarke asked and for the next twenty minutes she explained algebra to Octavia as Bellamy finished making dinner. 

The dinner was mainly silent, Clarke had to admit it was good and seeing the way Bellamy interacting with her sister, he was so good to her. Kind caring, some of that understanding he saw from her in the car, laughing and smiling in way which made it right to his eyes when she laughed.   
After dinner they watched a movie before Octavia went up to bed or more likely to go on her phone.  
"Night Clarke. I hope you come round again" she said waving at Clarke from the stairs.  
"Night Octavia" she said smiling from where she sat on the sofa.

Clarke expected Bellamy to kick her out now but he didn't instead turning on another movie.  
Clarkes phone buzzed again and before Clarke could grab her phone Bellamy did picking it up.  
"Finn I think she made it clear she doesn't want to talk to you. Maybe you should respect that." Bellamy said his voice raising.  
She couldn't hear what Finns muffled replied was.   
"Well I don't think that's any of your business really" Bellamy replied through the phone hanging it up thrusting it into Clarkes lap.   
"He's a dick and you deserve better" she sisd sitting back down and Ckatke couldn't help but realises he was a lot closer to her know she could almost count the freckles on his face. 

"I thought you hated me?" she whispered looking up at him.   
"I never hated you. Wanted to be you maybe." he replied.   
She let out a soft laugh, "I doubt it. My dad died one year today, and me and my mum haven't talked for maybe more than an 1 hr since then" she said eyes filling with tears.   
"Hey I'm sorry about your Dad" at that she let a loud sob and he grabbed her hand, she refused to accept how his hand felt soft and warm that it did something to her gut. 

"He was so kind, he held the whole family together. He'd never judge. My mum she was always working so it was just me and him for so long. And when he died I lost everything. I was so angry at him, my mum, the world really. Untill I met Finn, I thought he understood how I felt. But the whole time we were togther he was with his long term girlfriend Raven. And that sucks but what's even worse is she's a good person, and I fucked her over. I just needed Finn to be with me today. I was meant to go over to my mums for dinner to have a little service but I couldn't." she was openly crying now and Bellamy let go of her hand instead grabbing her and hugging her close. 

She let herself sink into him, as he whispered calming things into her hair.   
"What do you need Clarke?" he asked stroking her hair.   
"You. Bellamy I need you" she said pulling out of him arms, crashing her lips onto his.   
He tasted sweet but he was being far to gentle for her, almost like she wouldn't cope with anything stronger.   
"Bellamy" she said breathlessly, "I'm not going to break. Please fuck me. I need this. I need you" she gasped against his lips. 

He kissed her stronger know, nipping at her lower lip until she gasped taking the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth. It was like a game of tug of war however much, much hotter. Bellamys hands landing on her hips tugging her closer to him, and she grabbed handfuls of his hair.   
He pulled away and Clarke moaned at the loss of his lips. 

"If your looking for someone to talk you down, tell you that you're just upset and not thinking straight, I'm not that guy" he said quietly.   
"Good I don't want that guy" she said kissing him roughly again.   
"I mean it" Bellamy murmmed against her lips, "If we go much further I won't be able to stop" he said kissing her back.   
"Good, Fuck me Bellamy Blake" she gasped back, letting out a moan as he attacked her neck.   
"Whatever you want Princess." he said groaning as she moved to straddle him, rocking back on fourth on his lap. 

"Take this off." she moaned pulling at the hem of the t-shirt.   
"Bossy" he mumbled but helped her pull his t-shirt of anywhere. She started kissing down her chest running his hands over his toned stomach. She pulled of her t shirt leaving her large beasts hang free. Bellamys eyes darkened instantly as he sucked her left nipple. Clarke threw her head back moaning,   
"Oh God. Bellamy" she moaned, as he grabbed the other breast kneeding it softly. Her breathing was laboured as she tried to grab onto his shoulders, trying to hold back her loud moans.   
His hand trailed down to her clit, as he started rubbed it.   
"Fuck. Fuck Bellamy" she said she could feel her orgasm building.   
"I'm going to. Bellamy I'm going to" she gasped out in breaths panting as Bellamy dipped his fingers into her. One and then a second one.   
"Cum for me princess" he murmured into her breast. With a loud cry she came, pulsing around Bellamys fingers. 

"That was fucking hot Clarke" he said pumping her through the orgasm.  
Pulling his fingers out he sucked them clean, letting out an involuntary moan.  
"You taste so good Princess" she said kissing him and it did something to her tasting herself on Bellamys mouth.  
"I need you inside me" she murmed head thrown back as he placed sloppy open mouth kissing up her neck pinpointing her pressure point. Kissing roughly that will definitely leaving mark yet that turned Clarke on more. She wanted him to mark her, make her his.

"Upstairs" Bellamy urged dragging her by the hand leaving there disregarded clothes on the floor.  
They fell onto his bed, Clarke panting as Bellamy pulled of her underwear. She grabbed Bellamy trousers pulling them down along with his underwear, grabbing his length slowly running her fingers along the side of it as his moaned. She held it pumping it slowly before picking up the pace.  
"Princess stop" he moaned pulling away.  
"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, she looked so vulnerable, he felt the urge to kiss her. He'd never really had that with anyone before.  
"No it was good, so good but i want you" he moaned. She settled down, legs wide open for him.  
"So beautiful" he whispered stoking her thighs before looking up and smiling at her.

He entered her slowly bit by bit, as Clarke clutched at the covers.  
"You good?" he asked when he was fully inside.  
"Yeah" she moaned, as he started to move slowly.  
"Fuck your so big. Feel, ah, ah so good"  
"Your so tight princess" he moaned. He kissed her hard swallowing her moans as she gasped, grabbing his forearms. He went quicker into her as she moaned louder.  
"Right there. Oh god Bellamy. Right there" she panted.  
"I got you princess" he said breathlessly, as she clenched.  
"Fuck do that again" he urged her on.

She could feel herself building desperately fast, and when Bellamy snaked a hand down to rub at her clit her back arched on its own accord.  
"Faster Bell. I'm about to cum" she moaned.  
"Your so wet princess. You feel so good, so tight. I wanted to hear what you sound like, see what you look like when you fall apart. Cum for me Clarke"  
She never knew dirty words could do that for her but almost instantly and with a loud moan, she came, she could feel herself clench over and over as waves of pleasure descended on her. She was moaning loudly as Bellamy fucked her through her orgasm, his own coming a couple of thrusts later.  
He moaned out her name collapsing on top of her.

"Thankyou Bellamy" she breathed, as they calmed down.  
"What for?" he asked looking at her as they lied facing eachother .  
"Tonight" she replied smiling at him.  
"Want to talk about anything?" he asked.  
"No. Not tonight" she said as she went to pee. She wasn't sure if she should go back to bed with Bellamy or just leave? Was she just a one time fuck. God she hoped not.  
"You coming back to bed" Bellamy asked from where he lied half naked.  
Clarke joined him and he hugged her closer, kissing her on the forehead.  
"Night Princess," he said into her hair.  
"Night Bell" she murmed back.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to always pee after sex.  
> Thanks for reading.   
> Let me know your thoughts and do you want me to make this into a collection of one shots?


End file.
